a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of chemical testing of a sample. More particularly, the invention provides a system and method for rapid testing of water quality via a small device that permits multiple tests to be performed simultaneously and automatically from a single sample.
b. Description of the Related Art
The process of preparing water for consumption in this country is highly regulated—nationally by the Environmental Protection Agency, and locally by state environmental agencies. Although the water treatment process is fairly straightforward, documenting that all proper precautions have been taken to protect the consumer can be a tedious and time-consuming process. In many other countries, resources are not as readily available to test water quality and, unfortunately, water is distributed for consumption containing many dangerous mineral and biological contaminants. The present invention is intended to simplify and expedite the analytical aspect of water treatment.